


all good things come in due time

by ndcellist



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Yonghoon-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndcellist/pseuds/ndcellist
Summary: every heart sings a song, incomplete,until another heart whispers back.those who wish to sing always find a song.at the touch of a lover,everyone becomes a poet.~ plato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	all good things come in due time

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for [@WeUsTessa](https://twitter.com/WeUsTessa) and [@hereliesisak](https://twitter.com/hereliesisak)'s ONE-shot for ONE contest!
> 
> I hope WEVEs enjoy the story, I tried my best and purposely tried didn't tag any relationships to not give away the end but it's also not that long too. I tagged the bare essentials to get across the most necessary information for readers.
> 
> Also [STREAM Onewe's MV for End of Spring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLqorz9OvEs&t=0s)

Soulmates are complicated and simple all at once. Simple in that the indicators are plain & obvious. Most found their soulmate through the tattoos, but the tattoo method varied from person to person. Some acquired a matching black tattoo, accompanied by a sort of flash & bang of lights when they met their soulmate. And others received a colored tattoo when they met their platonic soulmates. People could end up with a platonic soulmate, a romantic one, both, or none at all. People can have one or multiple of each. What made them complicated is what made all relationships complicated? That despite being the universe's best match for you, people will be people, they can hurt and lie regardless of the mark they bared on their physical form. 

Yonghoon lived all his life with his skin the same as it's always been. Smooth, pale, and unmarked despite building friendships and having relationships. When he was younger and more insecure, his mother had sat him down and gently told him that he had to be patient. That his person was out there waiting for him too. That the universe would bring them together when they were ready and not a second sooner. Others would have become more reluctant to touch future friends and partners alike for fear of further disappointment. Yonghoon believed with his whole heart that his person or persons were out there and he wasn't going to be the kind of person who waited around for them to come. His parents were supportive in the end of his want to see the world, to sing and do music instead of hunkering down and studying to attend college and get a desk job like many of his classmates. Sure they worried just the same as any other parent would but they wanted to support their only son in achieving his dreams.

He tried the idol route. Joining a large company like Cube entertainment was an interesting experience. His audition essentially entailed him singing a few songs and then being asked to dance, which had ended miserably given his tall gangly nature. He spent time with the other trainees, getting to know them as well as one can when you know they are as equally likely to be your future teammate or your future competition. But despite having the singing abilities to match, he couldn't hold a candle to their dancing. No matter how many nights he stayed up late at the studio to practice well into the early morning, doing run-throughs and following the dance routines taught during lessons it was clear to everyone he was falling behind. His time as an idol trainee didn't last and so in order to work on his dreams, he kept going, this time switching to busking. It wasn't hard to find places to busk in Seoul. Sure it was hard to draw crowds as he was just a lone man with nothing but his acoustic guitar and his voice. But the feeling of performing for people, hearing them clap and cheer, sometimes catching in his peripherals a high schooler or two filming on their phones and giggling. Slowly he built his confidence playing for crowds and privately working on original songs. Yonghoon started entering festivals and competitions to try and win cash prizes or at least try to get more people to see his face, learn his name, hear his voice. 

He doesn't always win. In fact, more often than not he loses but it drives him to practice more and try again. In the back of his mind during the performances, his mind will drift and he'll wonder; what if they're here? Maybe they're in the audience watching me?. Maybe they're a passerby going on with their day. Maybe they're someone I met but never touched. In the beginning, whenever the thought drifted to the front of his mind, he'd get flustered, distracted entirely away from the music by the thought of his soulmate. Now the thought will drift in and he'll pin it on the motivational board in his mind. It pushes him to sing better. To push himself to show his full potential. To be at his best for the person who would someday be his just as much as he'd be theirs.

But the universe works in funny ways truly. In the end, he learns he was looking in the wrong direction all along. It happens one day after he wins the grand prize at a music competition down in Suwon. He had woken up that morning with this feeling inside. Like the day was just going to be a good day. Each moment from riding the train to get to the competition venue to standing on the stage from start to finish of his song. He's elated. A grand prize felt like such a reward at the time but little did he know the bigger reward that was coming. He'd just been given the gift certificate from the judges on stage after being announced as the winner and was slowly headed off the stage to grab his stuff before getting on the trains to go back to his apartment. All of sudden popping out from behind the dark curtains set up on stage is a small group of boys. Taken aback slightly at their sudden appearance, the taller man realizes that they were the session band that had been playing behind the competitors during the competition today. Quickly the tallest of the bunch, a boy with tan skin and slightly nervous energy about him, approach him with his drum sticks in one hand and a cup of iced coffee in the other. 

"Hi would you like to join our band? As our main vocalist?"

Yonghoon stands there slightly stunned. _Him? As the vocalist for a band?_ He's never really considered the thought. Quickly realizing that he'd just been standing there for the last 30 seconds with his mouth open and gaping like a dying fish. He quickly bows and in his most polite voice, "Thank you. I really appreciate the offer."

Looking back at the group of boys, he sees that they look quite young. They all seem to be at least a few years younger and the two smallest boys in stature couldn't be much older than middle school, maybe 12 or 13 years old max. The two of them were whispering between themselves. The last boy stood there somewhat solemnly, not making any particular quick movements nor saying a word to the other three. "But you do know for me to join the band, I'll need to know your guys' names."

The boy who'd offered the invite startles before looking back and waving the others to come closer. "I'm Harin. I'm the drummer. I'm a '98 liner."

He points to the tallest boy of the group only now joining the conversation. "That's Hyungu. He's our guitarist and the same age as me. He's kind of our defacto leader but he's a little shy with strangers, so don't mind him if he doesn't say much."

Turning to the two shortest boys, he points to the one on the left who's slightly shorter than the other and has soft chubby cheeks, _he's adorable_ Yonghoon notes, "This is Giwook. He's the youngest, a '00 liner, and our bassist," and then points to the last boy wearing a bright smile on his face, "Last is Dongmyeong. He and Giwook are the same age and he's our keyboardist. He sings too!"

Yonghoon smiles at the group of younger boys before responding, "Well I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Yonghoon. I'm your hyung actually, '94 line. It's nice to meet you all. As for joining I'd be happy to!"

Hyungu clears his throat as if preparing to say something before tugging on Harin's sleeve with slight urgency. The drummer turns to look at the other boy before nodding with understanding at the unspoken conversation. Yonghoon looks between the two with confusion as to what is happening. Harin turns back to Yonghoon and slowly starts with, "We also have to mention something before you join because it's important and I almost forgot. We're all platonic soulmates." As if they practiced it, all the boys pull up their sleeves and show their inner wrists. On all 4 boys, an identical two flowers are intertwined. One of them has soft pink petals and darker pink almost purplish details on the two uppermost petals, while the other is an all-pink bloom with ruffled edges to the petals, permanently staining their skin. It looked almost like a soft watercolor tattoo, but with an odd composition as the flower with the dark details looked like it was missing a few petals on one side. In an almost reflex movement, Yonghoon rubs at the skin of his own wrist, feeling a kind of fond longing for the day he'd get his own marks. 

"That's cool. I don't have any marks myself but I don't mind that you guys are soulmates, platonic or otherwise. If you don't mind me asking, did you find each other before you formed the band or because you formed the band?"

"Both? Hyungu, Giwook and I met at a music academy and after we became friends, we got our marks and decided to make a band. Dongmyeong only found out he was another soulmate when he joined."

"That's really cool. Then I'm so grateful you asked me to join something that must be really special for you. But you mentioned Dongmyeong sings too so why would you need me to join?" Yonghoon scratches at his wrist again, a bit of nervous energy flowing through his mind at being unable to meet their expectations of a new vocalist or that he could be taking another's spot.

For the first time Dongmyeong pipes up, his voice a somewhat high tone that matched his bubbly appearance, "I can sing but it puts a little strain on me and we all heard you sing just now and you won too! Your voice is the kind of voice we want to have in our music. Do you write your own songs too? Giwook-ie writes really cool songs but they're mainly raps or hip hop and he's still learning. Please tell me you write actual music we can sing because I'm talented but I'm no rapper." the fore-mentioned boy squeaks out shyly that he hopes the eldest is okay with hip hop music too.

Yonghoon thinks back to his notebook full of lyrics and unfinished files of rough recordings of the sounds of his acoustic guitar, bits, and pieces that haven't been worked enough to form a full message or mood. "Yeah, I have started trying to write and I do want to write more of my own songs to sing. I'd love to work on songs too if we can in the future." He beams back at the boy, happy to hear that they too want to do music beyond just covers of other artists. Even though they've only just met, something just felt so right about this moment, these guys, Yonghoon can just feel it inside, a feeling not too different from the moment he knew he wanted to do music and perform on the stage. Something warm and like home after a long trip away.

"Well then it sounds like a plan. Glad to have you join, Yonghoon-ssi," Harin extends his hand towards the older man. 

"Happy to join." Yonghoon reaches out and grabs the tan boy's hand. As soon as the skin of their palms met, a flash of light lights up between the two. Shocked by the sight and a bit disoriented by the brightness, the two immediately jump apart. Yonghoon with a shaky hand slowly rolls up his sleeve where he can feel a warmth radiating off his wrist, not unlike the way the sun feels on your face on a warm spring day. As he pulls the sleeve away, there melded onto his skin is a few pink petals, positioned in a design he only just saw moments ago. He looks back up at Harin, who watches with wide eyes, before rolling up his own sleeve to see a completed pink blossom on his wrist. Yonghoon hears someone gasp, but the sight of his platonic soulmate distracts him so much he can't distinguish where the sound had come from. 

In an instant, Giwook and Dongmyeong launch themselves at him to get a better look at the brand new soulmate mark on their new vocalist. As soon as their fingertips touch the mark, two more bright flashes of light go off and even more petals appear on Yonghoon's wrist. three platonic soulmates. After years of having blank skin, he can't believe his luck to gain three all in a single day. Almost unbelieving of what just happened, he rubs at the skin which pinkens as his fingers repeatedly go against it but not once do the petals fade or smudge. Tearing his eyes away from his marks and looking past his three new soulmates who are chattering amongst themselves now in delight, to the last boy of the group who has been rubbing at his own wrist beneath his long-sleeved shirt. 

Yonghoon side steps the others to walk closer, almost in a trance looking at the brunette boy before him who had yet to say a word to him. As he stands not more than two feet away from Hyungu, he moves to grab his hand, only to have the guitarist quickly pull his hand from reach, stepping back slightly. Taken aback, Yonghoon stutters out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just assumed..." as he trails off he pulls back his own hand to nervously ruffle his own hair. 

A quiet voice, low and calm mumbles out, "Mine is already complete." 

Yonghoon looks back at Hyungu, confused and a bit saddened. So he and Hyungu shared platonic soulmates but weren't each other's? Could something like that be possible? To the older man, it just sounded so sad to him. The idea that he and Hyungu weren't soulmates, it felt like someone had just stuck their hand in his chest and twisted all his organs around. 

Shaking his head, "Are you sure? Not that I think you don't know what your soulmate mark looks like but maybe we are? I don't want to push you if you feel uncomfortable with me because we've only just met. You might think I sound a little crazy but I just have this feeling I can't quite shake. Like you just feel right. I can't explain it but I felt something similar when I saw you guys and I think we could be soulmates."

Hyungu stares back, eyes widening slightly hearing the vocalist's ramblings. A voice in Yonghoon's mind unhelpfully thinks _oh great, he thinks I'm crazy on top of being incompatible_.

The younger opens his mouth and quietly whispers back, "You don't sound crazy. I can't promise anything so don't be disappointed, okay?" With that, he reaches his hand back out, palm up. 

Yonghoon breaks away from his inner monologue persuading himself to just back off the issue, startled by the small hand thrust at him. Slowly, he lifts his hand back up, staring at the hand in front of him. Just before the skin of his palm makes contact with Hyungu's he breaks eye contact with the offered hand and instead looks into the eyes of the shorter boy. The expression he sees is one tinged with worry and insecurity but in what he chalks up to wishful thinking, Yonghoon thinks he might see a twinkle of hope in those dark eyes. He drops his hand the last few centimeters and the first thing he registers is the contrasting roughness and softness of the palm. In his reverie of the skin underneath his fingertips, he nearly misses the bright flash of light and loud bang ringing in his eardrums. 

Having closed his eyes in reflex to the bright light, when he opens them back up, he sees Hyungu's face smiling back at him. _I want to make him smile like that more often._ He's a little surprised at his own thoughts but that's quickly pushed away when he remembers _soulmates, we're soulmates_. Gripping the hand tighter he looks down at his wrist and sees no change in the design. The same full pink petaled flowers are there against his pale skin. Looking back up in confusion, Hyungu chuckles to himself before turning his head slightly and pointing at his own neck. Sure enough, standing out against the tanned skin is a black design of a branch with leaves and buds that wasn't there just now. Yonghoon gasps and his free hand moves up to the same spot on his own neck and feels the warmth radiating from the skin. 

_Romantic soulmates. He's my romantic soulmate._

Yonghoon's hand, which had been gripping the younger boy's hand before, loosens slightly in surprise only to have the tan digits weave themselves in between his own pale fingers. The warmth radiating from them trumping any worries of his hand being slightly sweaty from nerves. Behind him, he hears what he thinks to be Dongmyeong, stage whisper, "Damn, Hyungu-hyung is smooth." The eldest looks at Hyungu, eyes roaming over his form noting that the boy looked a little more confident than he did only moments prior. A soft smile on his face, eyes wide and bright with what he can only assume to be happiness, he hopes. Yonghoon feels his own cheeks lifting into an involuntary smile at the sight before him. The journey to this moment suddenly feeling like it had only been a few seconds of his life rather than years.

_Finally._

"Hello there soulmate. I've been waiting for you for a long time." 

His mom had been right. All good things come in due time and this was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I maybe reference a ONEWE song? Yes. Bonus virtual cookies if you catch it. I was tempted to also reference Yonghoon's Dazzling but I had already used it in another fic where it just worked a little bit better lyric-wise and I guess timeline-wise. 
> 
> I don't know if the ending was obvious or not. But I really like leader line as my fav Onewe ship and personally felt more inclined to include them as a romantic ship rather than a platonic one. I also couldn't get a super clear photo of the tattoo sticker that Hyungu had on his neck during their Japanese Halloween performance so I used Yonghoon's. I liked the idea that their symbol is a branch with leaves and buds bc they're the strong steady support for the others and each other.
> 
> Speaking of which the flowers I imagined were [pink carnations](https://flower-meanings.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/Beautiful-pink-carnation.jpg), which signify 'I won't forget you', and [oak-leaved geraniums](https://www.gapphotos.com/images/LargeWebPreview/0013/0013879.jpg), which signify 'true friendship'. And obviously we all know where the idea of a flower came from unless you're a new WEVE in which case be grateful you didn't have to deal with the mess that was 2018-2020.
> 
> check me out on twitter [@flwr_doya](https://twitter.com/flwr_doya) or send me a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/flwr_doya)
> 
> please leave kudos and comments I really appreciate them all


End file.
